


Roll Up Your Sleeves

by BubblyReality



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyReality/pseuds/BubblyReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-three, fresh out of college, and having always ran with the "out crowd," you never imagined yourself settling down with anyone until your mid to late thirties. That is until you met Mark. It's a slippery road to walk down when you're walking beside a beloved YouTuber, but you're ready for anything life—and Mark's fans—throws at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> [Y/N]—Your Name  
> [E/C]—Eye Color

So, there you were, perched on the end of a grubby love seat, located in the middle of a grubby living room. People danced to the loud-enough music around you while others mingled in dark corners. You had positioned yourself opposite that of a couple devouring each other's faces, scooting as far from them as possible. You lifted your eyes to the couple when you heard a prominent  _zip_  come from their side of the couch. Scrunching your nose and furrowing your brows, you turned back to the beat-up copy of Jane Eyre in your hands. You gazed longingly at the yellowing pages, wishing you hadn't let your friend drag you to this God-awful party; you would have much rather preferred to stay home and finish the season of the latest Netflix Original Series you had started. You swear, Netflix has drained so many hours out of your life. " _Maybe this is good for me,"_  you thought. Just then, a hand rested on your shoulder. "Fuck," you mumbled before replacing the bookmark and closing Jane Eyre completely.

"Hey, [Y/N]." You could smell the alcohol practically leaking out of his pores as he rounded the couch and seated himself between you and the couple, of which you were pretty sure the guy was being given a hand job at the moment. "I brought you a drink." The guy—you had yet to learn his name and God knows who told him yours—held a bitter-smelling liquid to your face.

You held up your hand, pushing the drink away with a grimace. "For the  _fifth_  time tonight: no thank you."

That's when you saw it: a drunk fire set in the guys eyes. He opened his mouth—to insult you, no less—but was cut off when a hand rested on his own shoulder. "Is this guy bothering you?" You looked up to see an olive-toned man with dark, fluffy hair; soft, almond eyes hidden behind thin-framed glasses; and a stubble-dusted jawline.

You made a move to respond, but the drunk beat you to it. "She's fine, man. Stay outta this," he slurred, shoving your—hopefully—savior's hand off his shoulder before standing up.

The two men were chest-to-chest, glaring each other down. Glasses held a hard gaze while reaching his hand out to you. You eagerly took it, allowing him to pull you up and out of the sagging couch cushion and onto your feet. "We'll be leaving now," Glasses stated, letting go of your hand to place his own on the small of your back. With that, he lead you out of the house.

Once in the front yard, you turn to your savior with a nervous smile. "Thanks for that," you thanked quietly, clutching your book to your chest and tucking a few stray hairs behind your ear.

"It's not a problem," Glasses smiled then outstretched his hand. "I'm Mark, by the way."

You took his hand in yours without hesitation. "[Y/N]."

Your hands lingered between the two of you a little longer than comfortable and you gently pulled your own back to your side. Mark cleared his throat nervously, having felt the awkward tension as well. "So, are you here by yourself?" he asked.

"No," you sighed. "I was dragged here by a friend, but  _she_  came here to meet up with her boyfriend."

"So, she ditched you?" Mark practically read your mind on that one.

You scrunched your face, trying to think of a nicer word than "ditched," but none came to mind, so you just nodded. "Yeah. I guess she did."

"Then  _I_  guess she's not a very good friend," Mark stated matter-of-factually.

You shrugged. "She has her moments, I'll give you that." 

Silence fell between you and Mark. You shifted your [E/C] eyes to the ground, fiddling with the frayed pages of Jane Eyre. The music emanating from the house filled your ears along with someone throwing up in the bushes. 

You took a deep breath through your nose and focused back on Mark. He turned his gaze away, pretending he wasn't just watching you. You smiled and started the conversation back up. "What about you? Did a friend drag you here too? or do you just like to come to these things and watch everyone else get drunk?" 

Mark chuckled, his brown eyes now locked on yours. "Yeah," he shrugged. "I was told I've been working too hard this past week, so I was dragged along."

"Maybe our friends should get together, then they could drag each other to parties instead of us," you joked, rolling your eyes. 

"Sounds like a great idea!" Mark laughed, making you grin up at him. 

"[Y/N]!" You tuned to the house to see your friend, Jamie, stumble down the steps and across the lawn to you. "Oh, [Y/N]," she gasped dramatically. "Did you find a wittle friend?" She poked Mark in the chest with a giggle. 

You shot Mark an apologetic smile, tucking your book under your arm and grabbing Jamie's hands with your own. "I'm sorry, but I've gotta get her home."

Mark smiled. "It's fi—"

"Oh, no no no," Jamie cut him off. "Don't let little ol' me rain on your parade," she snickered, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

You stared at her before shaking your head. "Jamie, you have set expectations that I simply cannot reach when I have to babysit your drunk ass."

"You said a bad word!" she gasped.

You rolled your eyes and turned to Mark. "See ya around?"

Mark nodded with a smile, but his eyes revealed another story.  _"Is he... upset?"_  you questioned internally. You pondered your options, not liking the puppy-dog eyes he was giving you, and settled on giving him your number. "You wanna exchange numbers?"

Mark's eyes lit up at that, and you swear you've never seen anyone whip their phone out as fast as he had. "I'd love that," he grinned.

You dropped Jamie's hands and dug in your purse for your phone, ignoring Jamie as she chanted, "[Y/N]'s got a boyfriend. [Y/N]'s got a boyfriend," over and over in a sing-song voice. 

You and Mark exchanged phones, thus exchanging numbers. You handed Mark his phone once you were done, your cheeks flushed with embarrassment as you said, "I'm sorry about her." You jabbed your thumb at Jamie. 

Mark just held that gorgeous smile of his and replied, "I'll text you."

"Sounds good," you nodded, ushering Jamie to the sidewalk. 

"Bye," you waved back at Mark, glancing over your shoulder to see him grinning and waving.

"Buh-bye!" 

You smiled to yourself, turning your attention back to the line of cars before you. "So, when are you two gonna hook up?" Jamie asked. 

You just scoffed and shook your head. "Probably not gonna happen," you answered.  _"But I certainly wouldn't mind if it did."_


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> [Y/N]—Your Name  
> [H/L]—Hair Length  
> [H/C]—Hair Color

You woke up early the next morning to your cat attempting to climb on your head. You sigh and grab the tabby, setting him on your chest. "Mornin', baby," you purred, petting his head affectionately. You received a pleased  _meow_  before he jumped off of you and onto the floor. He looked up at you expectantly. Chuckling, you tossed the blankets aside and stood up, stretching your arms above your head.

"What is it, hon? You hungry?" Another meow before he left the room. You shook your head and smiled, following him into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning," you smiled cheerfully. Sitting on the counter was Jamie. You'd decided to just take her home with you last night, thinking it'd be best to keep an eye on her. "You look like shit," you pointed out with a smile.

"You  _are_  shit," she shot back with a growl, keeping her eyes glued to the bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Whoa! Someone's in a bad mood," you smirked, digging in the freezer for some frozen waffles.

"So what if I am?" Jamie snapped. "Why are you in such a great mood anyways?

"I don' know," you admitted. "I must've slept good." You shrugged and popped the waffles in the toaster.

Jamie smirked. " _I_  think it's because of that  _boy_  you met last night."

"You remember that?" You asked, surprised.

"Duh! He was cute; of course I remember him!" She grinned up at you-a forced smile, you noticed.

"Are you okay?" You asked, concern laced into your voice. "Did something happen between you and Donnie?"

"No," she replied simply. "But something  _did_  happen between him and some random bitch." She spat her words out, her face contorted in disgust.

"I'm sorry." You placed a hand on her knee, offering up a smile. "But, hey, maybe it's about time you joined the Single and Ready to Mingle club," you joked.

Jamie scoffed. "Are you saying you—Miss "I'd rather sit at home watching Netflix with my cat than go out and talk to people"—are part of the Single and Ready to Mingle club?"

You scowled at her playfully, grabbing your waffles out of the toaster and putting them on a plate. "Fine," you started, pouring syrup on the waffles, "then you can join the Single's club instead."

Jamie furrowed her brow. "No thank you."

"So you're just gonna let the whole thing slide?" you asked.

" _Hell no_. Last night was the last straw," she answered bitterly.

"You said that last time," you pointed out.

"Well," Jamie blinked, "I mean it this time." She shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "He's a dick."

" _Oh,_   _thank God!_ " you exclaimed. "You  _finally_ admit it!"

Jamie scoffed and that was the end of that.

You both ate in silence. Once done, however, Jamie thought it was time she brought up Mark again. "So about that guy last night," Jamie teased.

You rolled your eyes, running a hand through your [H/L] [H/C] hair as you sat on the couch. "What about him?"

Jamie came to join you, jumping over the back and landing cross-legged next to you. "You exchanged numbers." You nodded. "So, did he text you since last night?"

You shrugged. "I don' know. Haven't gotten the chance to check."

Jamie's eyes widened. She leapt off the couch and bounded into your room. She came back seconds later, scrolling through your phone.  _"I really need to change my passcode, don't I?"_

Once she was close enough, you snatched your phone out of her hands. You scowled at Jamie, she only smiled sweetly. "You'll thank me."

You raised a brow before turning to the screen. There was only one text from Mark, sent at 1:28 am, about an hour after you left the party. "He seriously asked me out for lunch?" you thought outloud, surprised. "At one thirty in the morning?" you giggled. You then shifted your gaze to the two texts Jamie had sent on your behalf. "And you gave him my address?" you glowered.

Jamie shrugged. "I  _know_  you've got nothing going on today," she smirked. "Anyway, if you turn him down, saying it was  _me_  saying yes, he'd be heartbroken."

"He'd get over it," you mumbled uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Jamie mocked, holding a hand up to her ear.

You sighed, about to answer with a  _nevermind_ , when the three little dots appeared, indicating that Mark was texting. You watched dots intently until his text popped up:

Awesome! I can pick you up at 11. Sound good?

You texted back a quick  _Yep! See you then!_ before you even thought about it.

Jamie stood and nodded. "I'm gonna take that look of terror on your face as a good sign." She then walked past you, giving you an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she called from down the hall. "I'll feed the little monster too, you just get ready for your  _date_."

You took a deep breath, still staring down at your phone. Mark had responded almost immediately with  _See ya!_. You dropped your hands to your side, tossing your phone on the couch, turning to go back to your room.

You dressed yourself simply in jean shorts and a grey v-neck tee. After applying makeup, you decided on wearing your glasses, not being too fond of the contacts Jamie had you wear the night before.

Glasses on your nose, you brushed your hair then left to go sit in the living room. Seating yourself on the couch, you glanced at the clock.  _"An hour and a half to kill?"_  You sighed and flipped on the tv, settling on the news. You then grabbed your phone from the cushion beside you andscanned each of your social media apps, catching up on events you'd missed while asleep. 

You shrieked as hands rested on your shoulders. "Jamie, don't  _do that_ ," you scolded, spinning around to glare at her.

Jamie grinned. "Did he text you?" She lowered herself backwards and down onto the couch, feet sticking up in the air. 

"No," you sighed, surprising yourself at the disappointment laced in your voice. "He's probably busy with something."

"Yeah! Busy tearing apart his closet trying to figure out what to wear," Jamie giggled. 

You rolled your eyes. "I'm sure he's not worry too much about it."

Jamie sat up and smiled at you. You stared right back at her in silence. "What?" you asked.

Jamie shook her head, her smile growing. She then lunged at you, throwing her arms around you. "I'm just so happy for you!" she squealed.  

You chucked and hugged her back. "Nothing's happened, ya know."

"Yet!" she added, pulling away. 

"Let's not get our hopes up, now," you smirked, having a hard time hiding your excitement. 

Just then a buzz sounded though the apartment. Jamie scrambled to her feet, rushing to the speaker near the front door. She pressed the response button and spoke. "Hello?" she greeted giddily. 

"Uh, hi?" Mark's voice scratchy coming through the speaker, but it was for sure him. 

You stood from your seat and walked to Jamie's side, lightly shoving her out of the way. "Mark, hi! I'll be right down."

"Alright," he answered and you smiled. 

"What? You're not gonna invite him up?" Jamie asked, pouting.

"Not with you here, I'm not," you chuckled, slipping on your Vans. 

"That's not fair!" Jamie crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. "I wanna meet the cute guy, and  _soberly_  this time." 

"Oh, no," you shook your head with a smile. "He'd fall for  _you_  then and  _that_  wouldn't be fair."

Jamie huffed. "I guess you're right. I mean. I  _am_ the prettier out of the two of us," she joked. 

You rolled your eyes. "I'm leaving," you announced, grabbing your purse and shoving your phone inside. "Lock the door for me?" you asked sweetly.

" _Fine_ ," Jamie groaned. She then shot you a sincere smile. "Have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter two! The next chapter will definitely be the lunch date, so don't worry! Sorry there's barely any Mark in this chapter. I'm just trying to set things up a bit cause you can't build anything up until you've got a solid base to build up from.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I thought up. I'm in no way obsessed with Markiplier (yet) because I'm new to the fandom, so I don't know everything there is to know about him. Just run with me on this and don't be too cruel; I've never written a fanfic about a real life person before, so play nice. Thanks for reading!


End file.
